fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Precure! Wing of Heart
Precure! Wing of Heart is a new fan serie created by MikuHatsune145 and the main theme is the wing. Story Karen moved to Hanagaoka when her mother found a work here,she go to the Hanasaki Private School,she loves flowers and originally lived in a cute house in the alps. She met Shinku Ai,a girl who loves romantic books,they becamed friends very fast and has lot of common points and are both in the fashion club and the florist club. After her first day at her new school she returns back home and when she entered in her room she found Tori (the first mascot of the cures) she surprisingly see a bird sleeping on her bed. She wakes her up and Tori brutaly wakes up and see Karen in front of her,she uses her magic and sees her Wing of Heart a wing in her heart who focuses all her heart's souvenirs and memories. She sees the power of the wing and states than she is one of the Legendary Pretty Cures who possesses the power of a Wing of Heart. She decided to go out with Ai after school and met Tori,but one of the Dark Feathers attacked them and took Ai's Wing of Heart,Karen's one transformed into a Wing Bracelet and she transformed into '''Cure Blooming' the angel of flowers and saved Ai. They becamed pretty cures and were in search of the others precures were they were all reunited they all decided to defeat the Dark Feathers and Black Bird. Characters Pretty Cures *'Hanabi Karen'/Cure Blooming *'Color':Orange *'Main Weapon': Angelic Baton] *'Main Attacks': Floral Flash,Flower Spiral,Flower Petals Shower. *'Mascot': Hanabi Karen is extremely shy yet very cheerful and very caring about flowers,her parents runs a very pretty café where they sell flowers,tea and sweets. She always loved helping her parents since she is little and now dreams to follow the same road as them,their café The Rose Cup is very popular. She met Ai at her first day of school,they becamed very fast friends and when Hana appeared,she talked to them about the Wing of Heart and the Pretty Cures and Ai is very interested in the Pretty Cures' story. Karen becamed Cure Blooming when Ai's Wing of Heart is stolen by one of the Dark Feathers,she used her Angelic Baton and the Floral Blizzard. Her main theme is orange. *'Shinku Ai'/Cure Love *'Color': Red *'Main Weapon': Angelic Bow *'Main Attacks': Love Arrow,Love Love Shower,Lovely Heart Explosion. *'Mascot': Airashi Ai is a lover of romantic books and has a collection in her room,it can be true or fictional stories or fantasy love stories she loves them. She also loves fashion and is why she is in the fashion club with Karen,when she heard about the Pretty Cures by Hana who she finds very interesting,she becamed later a pretty cure. Ai always fashion and do a lots of designs,she loves designing and her room is full of drawings,and she is the leader of the fashion club where she is with Karen. Her dream is to become a fashion designer later and she really count on her talents to lead her to her dream. Mascots Villains Supporting Characters Locations Items Trivia Category:MikuHatsune145 Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime